


Turn that frown upside down

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [32]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, jaeyoon is a good big brother, no one actually gets hurt though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: They were all working so hard on this showcase piece. Being down to eight members meant that each of them had to pull their weight even more to make sure it went smoothly. But where you had been running on two hours sleep for a while because of multiple schedules, mistakes were bound to happen.





	Turn that frown upside down

**Author's Note:**

> I only have a few pairings left for this project and then it will be finished! Thank you so so much to the tumblr anon who requested this pairing, I was really struggling to get a prompt for them!
> 
> Prompt: "would you be able to write a fic where the maknae makes a mistake but jaeyoon takes him for ice cream or bingsu and cheers him up?"

"That needs to be sharper guys, let's run it again."

 

Chani refrained from groaning out loud as they reset their positions and took the choreo from the start. It had been made for nine members originally, but with Juho having to sit out promotions because of his back they were scrambling to rework it in time for the showcase. Youngbin and Taeyang were doing their best, but it was hard going. It was especially difficult for Chani, who was not only working on routines with the group but was also filming his drama and taking part in variety shows. He really didn't know how Rowoon had dealt with it, but he was determined to push on. 

The music started again and they launched into the intense dance routine, Chani trying his best to make sure his steps were clean and sharp and that they got their positioning right. But he was weak from lack of sleep and not eating enough, and after taking one spin a little too fast he felt himself get dizzy and wasn't able to stabilise himself. Next thing he knew he was falling into Dawon and they both ended up on the ground. Youngbin rushed to stop the music.

 

"Woah are you guys alright? Chani what happened?"

"Ah, sorry hyung I just stumbled."

"You need to be more careful. We only have a few days left to get this right we can't afford any mistakes like this!"

 

He could feel the tears beginning to prick at the back of his eyes but he refused to cry. This was his job, he was a professional and he could deal with it. So he apologised for messing up and apologised for bumping into Dawon and apologised for making everyone stop and made to move back to their start positions so they could try again. But on the way there and arm wrapped itself around his waist and held him in position.

 

"I think that's enough for tonight Youngbin-hyung. Everyone is exhausted and if we keep pushing we're going to end up with more injuries. Let's go back to the dorms and just start early in the morning."

"We don't have the luxury of stopping right now, the showcase is on Thursday and we're still not ready."

"Yeah well, we also don't have the luxury of risking someone twisting an ankle or banging their head or passing out from exhaustion with only three days to go! We're already one member short, how about we try not to lose anyone else."

  


The whole room went silent after Jayeoon's outburst. He was far from the confrontational type and for him to be yelling at their leader of all people made everyone feel extremely uncomfortable. Chani swayed a little where he stood, his legs beginning to lose the strength to hold him up and he felt Jaeyoon's hold on him get a little tighter. There was a tense minute when everyone was too afraid to even breath before Youngbin just sighed and walked out of the room. Inseong quickly gathered up both of their things and ran after him, obviously going to calm him down. Taeyang and Dawon trickled out next, and once Rowoon and Hwiyoung had checked that Chani was alright they left too. Then it was just him and Jaeyoon left standing in the practice room.

  


"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I -"

  


Despite his every intention to hide his tears and pretend he was fine, they started leaking out anyway and he turned around in Jaeyoon's arms, sobbing against the taller members chest. One hand made its way to cradle the back of Chani's head while he rubbed circles on the younger's back with the other, whispering soothing words into his ear and holding him tightly. It took a few minutes before his tears passed and once they did Chani immediately felt even more tired. Jaeyoon must have noticed his shoulders had stopped shaking because he pulled away slightly so they were looking at one another. 

  


"I'll take it that was a 'no' then?"

"I've just been under so much pressure between the drama and our comeback, I'm trying my best."

"I know you are baby, we all do. Don't mind Youngbin-hyung too much, you know he feels responsible for making sure we're as ready as we can be for every comeback."

  


He just nodded, his brain not even processing the pet name Jaeyoon had so easily let slip. The elder was warm and solid, so Chani put his head back on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Jaeyoon chuckled a little and when all his questions were met with just noncommital hums for answers he decided to take things into his own hands. Chani squeaked when he felt himself be picked up bridal style and carried out the studio doors.

  


"Hyung! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"You were falling asleep standing up, I don't trust you to walk by yourself."

  


They bickered the entire way down to the ground floor of the company building and it was only when they reached the main exit that Jaeyoon finally put him down. They pulled on face masks and coats and began the walk home. It was a mild night and the stars were out, so while Chani would usually have complained about the trek instead he felt content. Jaeyoon was radiating warmth next to him and thanks to the tears earlier on his head felt a little clearer. It was only when Jaeyoon grabbed his hand and pulled him down a side street that was certainly not their route home that he spoke up.

  


"Where are we going?"

"All night convenience store. It will only take two minutes."

  


Chani didn't have the energy to argue and just followed along obedient. True to his word, Jaeyoon was only inside for two minutes before they were walking back towards the dorm again. Although he tried his very best, he couldn't convince the vocalist to tell him what was in the bag. They finally arrived back at the dorm and quietly made their way inside. The sounds of the other members moving around and doing their own things were audible which made Chani sigh in relief. Taking off their shoes, they headed into the living area. Dawon and Hwiyoung waved at them from their spot on the couch and Chani could hear Rowoon singing from the kitchen. Jayeoon spoke up first.

  


"Did Yougbin-hyung come back with you guys?"

"No, Inseong-hyung texted to say they were still at the company."

  


Jaeyoon just nodded and said his goodnights before pulling Chani along with him. Confused, he tried to ask Jaeyoon what was going on but didn't get any response. The elder led them into his shared room with Youngbin and closed the door. He then placed the bag down beside his bed before beginning to get undressed. With a bit more conviction, Chani questioned him.

  


"Hyung, what are you doing?"

"You can stay with me tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I bought ice-cream."

  


Sure enough, inside the convenience store bag was a carton of mint chocolate chip ice-cream and two plastic spoons. Jaeyoon explained that he thought Chani needed a bit of a sweet pick-me-up and a good night sleep to make him feel better, and the younger really couldn't argue. So he changed into one of Jaeyoon's t-shirts and shorts and they huddled together on Jaeyoon's single mattress. They didn't stay up too late, Jaeyoon was a responsible hyung at times, but they shared the ice-cream under the covers as the elder showed Chani some of his favourite funny video compilations to cheer him up. Chani really appreciated it, and so when they eventually came back to the room after brushing their teeth for the night, he gave him a back hug.

  


"What's this? Am I finally worthy of a hug from our cute maknae?"

"Shut up hyung. Thank you for tonight."

  


And with that he let go and retook his place on Jaeyoon's mattress, facing towards the door. Jaeyoon just laughed before he squeezed in behind him, wrapping an arm around the youngers waist and holding him close to his chest. They fell asleep like that, and when Chani woke up the next morning he felt more rested than he had in weeks. Jaeyoon just gave him a bright smile and a peck on the cheek in the way of good morning, before they went about their daily routine. No one said anything about the day before, and Youngbin gave him a hug as an apology for yelling. But everything felt fine, because Chani now knew he had another hyung he could really count on. 


End file.
